Café au lait
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: d/hr. herm works in a coffee shop and one morning draco strolls by and suddenly things happen. please r/r!!


[        **Café Au Lait            **          ]

_By Shace_

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the shop, as work started for Hermione Granger that early summer morning, of June. 

She dabbed a wet cloth on the worn counter in front of her, not missing to clean an inch of the wooden table that earned coffee spills and crumbs from the daily costumes that visited the coffee shop near the King's Cross Station. 

Businessmen and foreigners as early as 8 o'clock in the morning usually stopped by for coffee or for a snack and Hermione did her best, when not busy attending to other customers, to listen to the different stories they each told her, pausing every now and then to sip the 'fine' coffee Hermione herself had made. 

She sighed, tossing the cloth to the counter, slipping into the coffee-stained apron that hung nearest the window that overlooked the busy, dim-lit streets of London, still at its peak of slumber as the sun crept softly into the sky.

It was six thirty, according to the old grandfather clock in the other end of the shop. It was a Tuesday, Hermione's shift along with her friend Dominique. But she'd proposed to give 20% of her payroll for the month if Hermione didn't tell a soul she went out for a date with a lad named **_Orlando._**

Hermione sat there, staring blankly at the door, waiting…

Waiting for someone, a customer or perhaps even Dominique [ for she might have changed her mind] to come into the door. 

The smell of coffee beans and freshly baked bread steamed the whole shop as Hermione went to sit by one of the tables, peering out into the dusted glass window. 

Hermione disliked working early at that hour, usually she would be studying or perhaps even reading at that point, but then the thought that the job that currently held her at bay supported her studies, merely forced her to do her work duties. 

She had to do it. To finish school. For her parents have lost their jobs and reality started to set in; the real world dawned in. 

Whether she disliked it or not, it didn't matter. And besides the young witch, only had one more year to go. So this is just a mere sacrifice she had to go through.

The bell hummed joyously, tinkling in warm greeting, bolting young Hermione from her thoughts as she almost jumped, up startled. 

She tied a knot behind the string that hung on the side of her apron's waist, getting up to stand behind the counter. 

She barely looked up when the customer gave his order, the drawl seemingly from a lad. 

"So you're having...?" The normal cordial greetings dissipated due to her lack of sleep the previous night. And so she barely registered it when she looked up, eyes slowly regarding the familiar boy in front of him.

"Cafe au lait, little miss."

Hermione's eyes grew big. Was it the effect of grogginess that she hallucinated Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her? She blinked twice before swallowing, confusion set in her brown eyes. 

"Coffee with Milk." 

"What?" Hermione could only ask dumbly.

It was the smirk and the malice flickering in the pale lad's stormy gray eyes that need not to be mistaken. He wore a black sweater and black pants, a newspaper under his arm, a torn bag under the other. 

He looked almost normal, quite peculiar that he had on a sweater when it was a hot summer day. An amused smile played across Draco's thin lips as he realized who was in front of him. 

"Granger.." He said spitefully, disdain visible in his tone of speaking. "Well, well, well, we meet 

again mudblood…"

Hermione snapped out of her trance-like state, almost gasping at the sound of his voice. 

"Malfoy.." It was a whisper barely audible, a statement not a question. 

"Granger." Draco said equally. 

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked angrily, knocking herself out of her momentary ogle.

"Why just stopping by for coffee of course," Draco eyed Hermione's worn apron, an amused smile on his face. "Well what are you doing here then?"

"I work here." Hermione said through barred teeth. "And I don't serve customers who are egotistical jerks. Customers like you!"

Draco looked aghast. "Oh, really?" He jeered, dropping his belongings—the newspaper and the bag—to the counter. 

"It's probably because you wouldn't be able to please first class people like me. Rich, sophisticated wizards like me, the mudblood that you are. And working in a place such as this-?" 

Draco scanned the place in mock ridicule, his eyes after a few moments riveting back to 

Hermione. "Why Granger, have you gone poor as the Weasel boy? My my my…This is something."

Hermione's anger rose to her face, her eyes flashing in anger. She drew out a hand to slap Draco in the face but the Slytherin was too quick; he caught her hand just in time, in his own. 

Draco smirked, watching the expression on Hermione's face as he entwined his fingers through hers in a very gentle way, that of a lover's caress. 

Hermione though remained angry—not what the young aristocratic wizard had expected from her. 

Draco took Hermione's hand, which was still in his, to his cheek. 

He let go of Hermione's hand, but placed his palm on the back of her hand, guiding it to stroke his left cheek. 

Hermione drew her hand fiercely away and then slapped Draco in the face. 

Draco calmly gazed at her, his expression blank, almost saturnine. And then the Malfoy air came again. 

He chuckled mockingly, as if unmoved, and then he leaned close, elbows propping onto the counter. 

"Can I have my order now?" He spat. "Mudblood?"

Hermione 'hmmped' and then headed to the other side of the counter to get a cup. 

She poured steaming hot coffee into the cup, making unnecessary clanging noises. 

She headed to where Draco sat, then realizing his gaze followed her every move, willing herself not to flinch under his gaze. 

She placed the cup on the counter, just in his reach and went to dust off the rest of the place. 

Hermione took a washcloth and wiped the dusted tables and chairs of the shop, intending not to turn and sneak a glance at Draco anymore who merely scrutinized everything she did. 

Draco watched as Hermione cleaned furthermore, realizing how this ugly duckling had grown to be a fair beauteous woman. He took a small sip of the coffee and almost coughed as the bitter hot taste touched his tongue. 

"Granger, you heard me amiss!"

Hermione sighed, turning around. 

"I said I wanted café au lait, coffee with milk. This is mere black coffee.. Does that ring a bell to you?"

Agitated, Hermione dashed noisily to the counter, adding some milk messily into Draco's cup. 

"There!" she went back to her work, hoping against hope another customer, other than Draco would come up. 

After a few seconds, Hermione thanked the heavens that Malfoy didn't complain or anything of that sort at all. But bliss didn't last for long. 

"Granger, where do you put your sugar? I think this badly needs some. The taste—it's still bitter!"

Hermione, angrily marched toward the counter, taking out the small sugar bowl with little cubes of sugar in them. 

She carefully placed a cube into Draco's cup, the cube floating up the surface. Draco smirked mixing his coffee with his teaspoon. 

He took one small sip and then frowned. "It tastes like rubbish!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, stomping out of the counter to stand in front of Malfoy; eyes flashing in anger and annoyance. "IT DOES NOT!" she spat, pushing a fringe that fell to her eyes, away. 

Draco sighed inwardly, an apathetic expression on his face. "Taste it." He said simply. "And you'll see.."

Hermione took the cup and let her tongue lap softly at the burning blackness. 

It tasted like coffee, normal coffee, hot and bittersweet. A little milky but coffee nonetheless. 

"It tastes pretty damn good.." Hermione said, putting down the cup. 

"Really?" Jeered Draco, an unfamiliar emotion crossing his pale face. 

"Let me taste it then.."

Hermione handed Draco the cup but Draco didn't take it. Instead, he leaned forward, arms circling around her waist then up her neck as he captured her lips, engaging in a full kiss. The cup fell form Hermione's grasp, breaking down into small pieces to the floor. 

Hermione's lips tasted bittersweet, a little milky from the coffee she just drank. Her lips were as sweet as sugar and Draco pulled her close, as if devouring her lips hungrily. 

Hermione's cheeks rose, heart beating in pulses really fast as Draco pried her mouth open, she instantly welcoming his strong tongue in. 

Hermione knew it was all wrong but deep down it felt right, almost heartbreakingly sincere. She kissed Draco back, giving in her heart into it. 

When they pulled away, gasping, almost hyperventilating Hermione wore a dazed expression on her face. 

"What was that?" she panted, a hand on her chest as she fell to a chair behind her. 

"Coffee." Said Draco with a small smile. "Café au lait, all right. And the best I've ever had in years…"

FINISH~*

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

This goes out to Bea, Dominique [ Domeng] *best friend*, Vernice and everyone 

else who didn't get the role in AMND, we're WAY cooler than those who got the 

role!!!

Cheers!

I'm on my knees, begging for review, I will love you, with all my heart *gags* 

mind and soul if you'd REVIEW! 

Dammit, reviews are the only reason I write 

fanfics!! So PLEASE!

PLEASE!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
